The present invention generally relates to mechanical force amplifying devices and, more particularly, to one using thermal energy from a source external to a gas-containing cylinder having two independently movable pistons for amplifying an input force applied to one of the pistons.
In the automation and robotic arts, for example, there often is a need for devices providing substantial mechanical force outputs in response to relatively small electrical or mechanical controlling inputs. High power solenoids and pneumatic pistons have been used to meet such needs. Such solenoids, however, tend to be massive and expensive and require high electrical currents. Pneumatic pistons have the drawback of necessitating control pumps and plumbing. Thus, there is a need for a relatively lightweight, inexpensive and plumbing-free mechanical force amplifier.